solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Цветная революция
«Цветная революция» — массовые народные выступления оппозиции и ненасильственные акции, которые приводят в конечном итоге к смене власти в той или иной странеВикисловарь:цветная революция. Понятие «цветной революции» 300px|right Многие исследователи вопроса относят Бульдозерную революцию в Югославии к числу цветных революцийНарочницкая Н. А. «Оранжевые сети: от Белграда до Бишкека», 2008. Ряд исследователей идут ещё дальше и возводят понятие цветной революции к португальской революции 1974 года. Распространена точка зрения, что Тюльпановая революция в Киргизии тоже была цветной революциейНарочницкая Н. А. там же, хотя она поддерживается не всемиColour revolutions in the former Soviet Union | A bit faded but still bright enough The Economist, Jan 10th 2008 . Так, американский эксперт по вопросам продвижения демократии в бывшем СССР, бывший посол США в России — Майкл Макфол — считает, что произошедшее в Киргизии нельзя назвать цветной революциейMichael McFaul Transitions from postcommunism.Journal of Democracy, July 2005 . Ряд СМИ и других авторитетных источников, включая президентов республик, ещё более расширяет список таких революций. По мнению американского журналиста и публициста Уэйна Мадсена (англ. Wayne Madsen) список «цветных революций», которые затрагивали интересы США и их союзников, насчитывает более шести десятков случаев по всему мируМадсен о лицемерии США: 64 «цветные революции» говорят за себя // РИА Новости, 08.03.2015. Однако, всё же, не все цветные революции затрагивают интересы Запада. Теоретический аспект Существует мнение, что право на восстание является естественным правом граждан на сопротивление против узурпации власти : народа на восстание — тема, достаточно хорошо обдуманная. … Если власть узурпирована, другого способа отобрать ее как отнять не существует. Существует мнение, что США, пользующиеся своим положением лидера в однополярном мире, не принимают во внимание долговременные интересы, культурные традиции и ценности народов самих государств или сопряжённые с революционными переменами экономические, политические и социальные издержки. Цель подобных акций состоит не в обеспечении политической и социально-экономической стабильности вовлечённых государств, а скорее в том, чтобы возникающие политические режимы лучше вписывались в глобальную структуру американских интересовЛапкин В. В., Пантин В. И. Кризис украинской государственности: политико-правовой, ценностный и геоэкономический аспекты //Внутриполитические процессы в России и на Украине и перспективы российско-украинских отношений в период 2014—2020 гг. М.: ИМЭМО РАН, 2014. Причины Существует мнение, что революции не могут быть вызваны сознательными усилиями отдельных лиц и групп : …исторический опыт учит, что сознательные усилия играют в рождении революций минимальную роль. Революция есть явление иррациональное по своей природе и происходит вне всяких планов и прогнозов, как со стороны тех, кто ее ждет, так и со стороны тех, кто ее хочет предотвратить. С этой точки зрения, революция является спонтанной реакцией общества на противоречия общественной жизни : … если что и готовит революцию, то это накопление в общественной жизни неразрешимых противоречий, которые заводят общество в тупик. Революция и становится выходом из такого тупика. Меры противодействия * По сообщению директор Института цитологии и генетики СО АН, Н. А. Колчанова, научные учреждения Новосибирска получили государственный заказ на создание технологии, которая должна предотвратить «цветные революции»«СМИ России: противоядие от „цветных революций“», Би-Би-Си, 17 июля 2015. Список «цветных революций» Мнения Россия * По мнению Президента России В. В. Путина, цветные революции являются формой экстремизма и приводят к трагическим последствиям. 20 ноября 2014 на заседании Совета безопасности РФ Президент высказал намерение предотвратить подобные события в РоссииБи-Би-Си: «Путин пообещал не допустить „цветной революции“ в России»: Мы видим, к каким трагическим последствиям привела волна так называемых цветных революций, и мы сделаем все для того, чтобы это никогда не случилось в России. * По мнению Financial Times, президент России В.В. Путин неверно оценивает причины цветных революций. В связи с кризисом евроинтеграции Украины, газета пишетБи-Би-Си: «Пресса Британии: события на Украине, Янукович и Путин»: Вероятно, Владимир Путин просчитался потому, что поверил своей собственной пропаганде в том, что касается «Оранжевой революции». С его точки зрения, это не было народным восстанием, а событием, организованным западными разведслужбами. … Путину, очевидно, сложно понять, что народное восстание может быть действительно народным. * Некоторые российские государственные деятели, такие как министр обороны Сергей Шойгу и министр иностранных дел Сергей Лавров, называли цветные революции «новой формой войны»Gorenburg, Dmitry, «Countering Color Revolutions: Russia’s New Security Strategy and its Implications for U.S. Policy», Russian Military Reform, 15 September 2014 Flintoff, Corey, Are 'Color Revolutions' A New Front In U.S.-Russia Tensions?, National Public Radio, 12 June 2014 . * Заместитель министра обороны РФ Анатолий Антонов в июне 2014 года на 13-й конференции Shangri La Dialogue по вопросам безопасности (Азиатско-Тихоокеанского региона), организуемой IISS, назвал «цветные революции» главной, по мнению России, угрозой безопасности региона: «Под предлогом демократизации внутренние социально-экономические и политические проблемы используются, чтобы сменить неугодные правительства на контролируемые извне режимы», — заявил Анатолий АнтоновЪ-Власть — Флаги над морем. Китай В 2005 году власти Китая отказались от намерения разрешить иностранным газетам печататься в стране в связи с обеспокоенностью, вызванной ролью международных СМИ в 'цветных революциях'Пекин блокирует иностранные газеты | ИноСМИ — Все, что достойно перевода. 'Оранжевые революции' напомнили о том, что нельзя допустить проникновение саботажников в дом, и что дверь должна быть закрыта, поэтому мы временно ее закрыли', — заявил тогда руководитель Главного управления по делам печати и издательства Ши Цзунъюань в интервью Financial Times. Прочие мнения * Экс-посол США в России Майкл Макфол заявлял, что представители президента США Барака Обамы «не спонсируют цветные революции». При этом он признаёт, что другие правительства США занимались этим, упоминая, что в Сербии «прямые деньги были переданы оппозиции, чтобы дестабилизировать ситуацию, и это сработало», а также свержение премьера Мосаддыка в Иране в 1953 году и поддержку «контрас» в НикарагуаНаблюдая за затмением: Майкл Макфол находился в России, когда там появились перспективы демократии и когда эти перспективы начали тускнеть. Примечания Литература * С. Г. Кара-Мурза и соавторы — «Экспорт революции. Саакашвили, Ющенко...» (текст) * Дж. Шарп — От диктатуры к демократии. Концептуальные основы освобождения * Гапич А, Лушников Д. Технологии цветных революций. М., Риор, 2010. * Грант Аракелян. Цветные революции в контексте истории и зеркале современной политики // Академия Тринитаризма", М., 0.1.02.2014. * Michael McFaul Transitions from postcommunism.Journal of Democracy, July 2005 * Michael McFaul Importing Revolution: Internal and External Factors in Ukraine’s 2004 Democratic Breakthrough.CDDRL Working Papers, May 2006 * Ссылки * Владимир Батюк. Россия, США и «цветные революции» * Борис Кагарлицкий. «Оранжевый мираж» или начало политики? * Дмитрий Табачник. Увядшие «революции» * Интернет-журнал Разведчик. Социально-психологические аспекты осуществления «цветных революций» * Эксперты ИА REX. Итоги десятых годов XXI века: цветные революции были написаны под копирку, 8 декабря 2010 * Цветные революции. Революция в Китае * «How to overthrow a Martian dictatorship», BBC — как свергнуть гипотетическую диктатуру в космическом поселении . Категория:Идеологические клише Категория:Революции Категория:Пацифизм